The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0005’.
‘CIDZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has a daisy anemone type, clear yellow ray floret color (but can show a bronze coloring when grown in cold greenhouses) with a green disc, excellent flowering uniformity and high temperature performance, medium yellow-green foliage, and vigorous growth habit.
‘CIDZ0005’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2006 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A7630’, unpatented, with yellow ray floret color, different inflorescence form and less plant vigor.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0005’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-B0094’ with white ray floret color and produces pollen.
‘CIDZ0005’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2006 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0005’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2006, in a controlled environment in Fort Meyers, Fla. USA.